Spike557- Titanium
Main base: The main base that Titanium forces use is on a small island near the coast of the UN. It is mostly unknown to the general public. The fortress itself is made of brick and stone surrounded by barbed wire and a few gates. At the back of this massive base are helicopter pads and runways for planes and helicopters. The base is very big and very complex, inside the entire island are many booby traps and trenches made by Titanium forces. These traps are lethal and are very similar to Vietnam traps. They can be activated by simply tripping over a wire. The base it heavily guarded as well. Beaches are also present, though machine guns are at the top of a hill waiting for you to run up so they can re-enact D-Day. This makes this base difficult to infiltrate and the only option is stealth. Titanium is just a nickname, the real name is the B.I.M which stands for 'Bat independence Movement'. Small bases / Outposts: Small outposts are present on the island and on a few other islands as well. Close islands to this main one are also inhabited by Titanium soldiers. A few bases are also set up in White Jungle to keep tabs on the White bats and see if they are going to plan attacks or do anything that would upset the cause of Titanium. Land Vehicles: * (8000) Sd.Kfz.251, armoured car, transport BIM soldiers * (5000) Tiger 1 heavy tanks, tank, used for destroying enemies with ease * (12000) WW2 era German trucks * (10000) Sd.Kfz.222, support car, attack enemies * (2000) Maus Tanks, super heavy tank, attacking enemies * (10) Ratte tanks, Super fortress tank, attack enemies Aircraft: * (500) Apache, attack helicopter * (1000) normal Huey, transport and combat * (200) Pavelow, transport and heavy lifting * (5000) Me 262 (Replica), main plane, aircraft combat * (200) He 111 (Replica), bomber plane, bomb targets * (800) JU 52 (Replica), transport plane, used by soldiers for transport * (3000) JU 87 Stuka (Replica), flying artillery, bomb enemies. Navy vehicles: * (10) Captured G.U.N destroyers and boats that surround the island * (1000) Small speed boats (Not military though have painted camouflage) * (1) Ryder the leader has a massive yacht that he uses when he goes fishing * (150) U-boat (Replica), submarine, underwater warfare Themes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPj5iEoEIeY Titanium soldiers: Titanium soldiers are all bats with brown fur and always wear uniform. Their uniform is mainly dark green digital camouflage with helmets and vests with the same green camouflage. They also wear black balaclavas that must always be worn. The main guns used by Titanium forces are: AK47, AK47U, Dragunov, STG 44, Luger, MR96, Scorpion, RPG7 and the Serbu super shorty. WW2 Era German weapons could also be seen on soldiers. The soldiers have a lot of training in hand to hand combat and have a technique for dealing with enemies that cannot fly. Which is to fly above them and ain their gun at the ground and then spray bullets. G.U.N calls their technique the Shower of death. The troops are very ruthless and do not even flinch at killing people. Allies: The Eggman Empire History: When the Mobians met the humans, all was good enough. White Jungle and Brown Forest were separate places but the brown bats and the white bats hated each other. G.U.N tried to break things up but it was no good. War broke out, and the White bats were too small of a population to fight, and so, G.U.N defended them. With a small Spec Ops team that successfully killed the leader of the Brown bats, they surrendered. And the two clans were done fighting, it was actually a short war, only lasting a month or two. Though the brown bats were done fighting and accepted defeat, one bat wasn't... Ryder the bat, a former brown bat soldier who helped with the invasion of White Jungle hated how him and his clan lost to G.U.N and the White bats, he decided to do something about it. While most brown bats retired, many of them joined Ryder as a small group that wanted to keep fighting on their own terms against G.U.N. With the help of many other countries, behind the United Federations back, got lots of equipment to fight G.U.N. They even physically robbed banks and hacked into other banks too to gain lots of money, which they would use to buy the guns and vehicles above. They called themselves ''Titanium, as the name was to say that they were very hard and tough, like the metal is. They fled to a small island in the Caribbean and built a base there. That base became they're main home and they simply call it ''Mother base'. Ryder and his new army also took many tanks and weapons from WW2 as Ryder was interested in Nazi and Soviet history. When G.U.N tried to take the island with the force of their navy with destroyers and aircraft carriers, Titanium was able to successfully take out EVERY ship that was going to attack them. Those ships were now used by Ryder and his soldiers. Titanium would now pretend that everything was fine and they would trick G.U.N that the boats and their crew members weren't dead, although they were. This made G.U.N be tricked for a long time and Titanium didn't have to deal with G.U.N as much anyone cause G.U.N thought that the navy dealt with it. '''Famous battles?: Operation Sea Haven: This is B.I.M's most brutal battle that they can remember. This battle is even the second most brutal battle that G.U.N has done. But this will discuss Titanium's side of it. The islands were prepared for a battle, they're fighter jets saw the G.U.N ships from miles away and contacted the base. The Titanium forces in all of those islands that belonged to Ryder were prepared for an attack. An invasion force of 5,000 Marines and Spec Ops, divided up into groups attacking different islands from Ryder attacked. But Michael Stinger (who was leading the operation) made a mistake in this operation. He underestimated the power of the B.I.M. He didn't send many troops compared to BIM's 50,000 soldiers defending the island. He didn't scout first, or send a UAV to scan the area so that he could study it. Those G.U.N soldiers were gong in blind. They didn't even have the right equipment. The marines were mainly using SMG's like the MP5 ETC which would not be effective on the beaches of the islands as they were actually quite long. As soon as the Marines landed their boats on the shores, machine guns and assault rifles fired, and the Marines were dropping like it was a re-enactment of WW2's D-Day. Only a few islands were successfully taken, and those tended to be small islands that Ryder didn't have much great importance with. Even though those small islands were taken, heavy Marine and Spec Ops casualties were high and the islands that had been taken over got reinforcements from BIM. Then after BIM being defensive and GUN being the offensive, it switched. The BIM forces started pushing the Marines and Spec Ops back to their own Aircraft Carrier ships that were surrounding the islands. Then, the GUN troops retreat to the aircraft carriers and try to get out the area. But it was too late. Helicopters and BIM troops were attacking the ships. They killed all the GUN forces in all of those ships in 5 hours. And they took over the ships and claimed them as theirs. It was a huge victory for BIM. 6,000 BIM soldiers died while 30,000 were wounded. Ending: After an event in which VP Michael Stinger launched a nuke on his own country in Station square and blamed it on the Mobians, Titanium was their first target. They successfully killed Ryder the bat, the leader and dictator, leaving Titanium with no second in command. While G.U.N and its ally the MLU were away fighting on the Eggman land, BIM generals argued over who would be the next dictator, but they resorted to fighting. A small 1 week civil war broke out with each general taking their own troops and killing each other. After Eggman was defeated, G.U.N had only 1 enemy left to deal with, that being Titanium. G.U.N sent most its army as it did with Eggman to finish off Titanium. After 1 month of fighting, G.U.N had its last victory and Titanium surrendered. The Generals were sent to the death penalty and the soldiers mostly had 30 years in prison. The Mobian slaves on Titanium's island were freed to do what they wanted. Titanium's islands were also re-captured and in G.U.N hands. Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Locations